Quinn/historia
(Quinn) * (Valor) | Miejsce urodzenia = Wtudolin, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Wielkie Miasto Demacia, | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Zasady przetrwania }} }} Quinn to elitarna zwiadowczyni rycerstwa z , która wykonuje niebezpieczne misje głęboko na terytorium wroga. Ją i jej legendarnego orła łączy wyjątkowa, nierozerwalna więź, dzięki której tworzą tak skuteczny duet, że ich przeciwnicy giną, zanim się zorientują, że nie walczą z jednym, lecz dwoma bohaterami Demacii. Zwinna i akrobatyczna, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, Quinn używa , a Valor oznacza nieuchwytne cele z góry, co czyni ich zabójczą parą na polu walki. Skrzydła Demacii Quinn to elitarna zwiadowczyni rycerstwa , która wykonuje niebezpieczne misje głęboko na terytorium wroga wraz ze swoim legendarnym orłem, . Łączy ich wyjątkowa, nierozerwalna więź, dzięki której tworzą tak skuteczny duet, że ich przeciwnicy giną, zanim się zorientują, że nie walczą z jednym, lecz dwoma bohaterami Demacii. Quinn i jej brat bliźniak Caleb urodzili się we Wtudolinie, górskiej osadzie położonej w północno-wschodniej części Demacii. Wychowano ich, aby wierzyli w szlachectwo i prawość kierujących ich narodem wartości. Rodzeństwo było nierozłączne. Wtudolin był osadą, która utrzymywała się z łowów i uprawy roli. Bezpieczeństwo w niej zapewniali górscy zwiadowcy, zajmujący się tropieniem i zabijaniem wszelkich potworów, które zeszły z gór w celach łownych. Gdy bliźnięta były młode, Król Jarvan III odwiedził Wtudolin podczas inspekcji Wschodniego Wału, bariery oddzielającej Demacię od dzikich plemion. Siedząc na ramionach ojca, Quinn była zachwycona widokiem króla i jego wojowników odzianych w pancerze ze słonecznej stali. Quinn i Caleb przysięgli, że gdy dorosną, zostaną rycerzami Demacii i pewnego dnia będą walczyć u boku króla. Podczas zabaw wcielali się w bohaterskich rycerzy dzielnie broniących kraju przed strasznymi potworami, okrutnymi oraz nikczemnymi . Każdą wolną chwilę spędzali w dziczy otaczającej Wtudolin. Ich matka — jeden z najlepszych zwiadowców osady – nauczyła ich, jak tropić bestie w lesie, przeżyć w dziczy oraz, co najważniejsze, jak walczyć. Wraz z upływem czasu Quinn i Caleb stali się niebezpiecznym zespołem, współpracując w sposób, który najlepiej wykorzystywał ich talenty — jej zdolności tropienia, jego zdolność podpuszczania zwierzyny; jej celność przy strzelaniu z łuku, jego umiejętność w posługiwaniu się włócznią. Jednak podczas jednej z wypraw w góry na północ od Wtudolina doszło do tragedii, gdy bliźnięta napotkały grupę szlachciców z rodu Buvelle polujących na ciosacza, niebezpieczną bestię znaną z grubej skóry, długich kłów oraz dzikiego temperamentu. Szlachcicom nie udało zgładzić potwora. Ranna bestia zwróciła się przeciwko nim i w efekcie zabiła kilku z nich. Quinn i Caleb działali szybko. Przegonili bestię za pomocą gradu strzał w głowę, jednak ta zdążyła zabić Caleba, gdy ratował matkę rodu Buvelle. Szlachcice podziękowali Quinn i pomogli jej pochować brata, a następnie zabrali swoich zmarłych i powrócili do domu, aby ich opłakiwać. Śmierć Caleba załamała Quinn. Marzyli o walce razem, jednakże bez brata u boku nadzieja Quinn na zostanie rycerzem wydawała się nierealna do spełnienia. Wypełniała swoje obowiązki związane z osadą, czego oczekiwało się po każdej córze Demacii, ale jej serce pękło i cała radość uleciała niczym światło pod koniec dnia. Bez brata u boku jej skuteczność w dziczy zmalała. Zaczęła popełniać błędy. Nie były poważne, ale nie zauważała oczywistych tropów, przestała trafiać w cele i stała się posępna i małomówna. Quinn regularnie odwiedzała grób Caleba w miejscu bitwy z ciosaczem. Nie mogła uwolnić się od tego i codziennie przeżywała stratę. Rok po śmierci Caleba powróciła na miejsce, jak czyniła wiele razy w przeszłości. Zatracona w smutku i refleksjach, nie usłyszała zbliżającego się ciosacza. Pośród rogów znajdujących się na jego głowie tkwiły groty strzał wystrzelonych przez nią i Caleba podczas poprzedniego starcia. Stwór zaatakował, a Quinn desperacko próbowała się bronić. Wystrzeliła w niego tuzin strzał, ale żadna nie była dość celna, aby znaleźć słaby punkt w jego grubej skórze. Wyczerpana walką Quinn potknęła się i bestia znalazła się tuż obok. Dziewczyna odskoczyła, ale nie wystarczająco szybko, i czubek rogu potwora zranił ją od biodra aż po obojczyk. Poważnie ranna Quinn upadła, a bestia zaczęła krążyć wokół niej, przymierzając się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Quinn spojrzała potworowi w oczy i wiedziała, że to już koniec. Sięgnęła po ostatnią strzałę z kołczanu, gdy nagle coś przecięło powietrze. Piękny ptak o niebieskim upierzeniu zapikował i zranił ciosacza w twarz. Był to azurytowy orzeł, stanowiący inspirację dla skrzydlatego symbolu Demacii. Od dawna uważano go za gatunek wymarły. Skrzecząc, ptak atakował raz za razem, a jego szpony i dziób pozostawiały krwawe ślady na głowie ciosacza, nawet gdy jego rogi zahaczyły orła i uszkodziły mu skrzydła. Quinn wypuściła powietrze i naciągnęła ostatnią strzałę, gdy bestia ryknęła i zaszarżowała. Zwolniła cięciwę, która zadźwięczała od siły naciągu. Strzał był celny — strzała trafiła w otwartą paszczę bestii, wbijając się w mózg. Ciało ciosacza wyryło w ziemi szeroki pas, przemieszczając się w stronę dziewczyny, ale bestia była martwa i Quinn odetchnęła z ulgą. Doczołgała się do miejsca w którym leżał orzeł ze złamanym skrzydłem i w jego oczach dojrzała głębokie pokrewieństwo. Opatrzyła potężne skrzydła ptaka i wróciła do Wtudolina z rogami ciosacza jako trofeum. Ranny ptak siedział na jej ramieniu przez całą drogę, nie chcąc odejść. Nazwała go Valor i opiekowała się nim. Więź, która się między nimi narodziła, ponownie rozpaliła ogień w sercu Quinn, która na nowo zapragnęła służyć Demacii. Dzięki pomocy ojca stworzyła nową broń z rogów ciosacza: samopowtarzalną kuszę, która potrafiła wystrzelić kilka bełtów naraz przy jednym pociągnięciu spustu. Z błogosławieństwem rodziców Quinn i Valor udali się do stolicy i zgłosili się do demaciańskiej armii, aby dołączyć do zwiadowców rycerstwa. W normalnej sytuacji wymagane były lata treningu, aby tam służyć. Quinn nie miała takiego wyszkolenia, jednakże z łatwością zaliczyła każdy test, jaki postawili przed nią zwiadowcy rycerstwa. Instruktorzy nie wiedzieli, jak taka łowczyni oraz jej orzeł mogą wpasować się w surową strukturę armii, więc przygotowali się na odrzucenie jej petycji. Jednakże zanim wydali werdykt, lady Lestara Buvelle, szlachcianka, której życie uratował Caleb, zainterweniowała i poręczyła za odwagę i umiejętności dziewczyny. Quinn została natychmiast wcielona do demaciańskiej armii i chociaż okazała się świetną zwiadowczynią rycerstwa, miała problemy ze sztywnymi zasadami dotyczącymi hierarchii oraz (jej zdaniem) niepotrzebnie surowego regulaminu. Inni wojownicy podziwiali jej umiejętności, ale uważali ją za czarnego konia, kogoś, kto woli działać poza ustalonym porządkiem, wybierać własne misje oraz przychodzić i odchodzić, kiedy chce. Nigdy nie pozostawała na długo za miejskimi murami, preferując życie w dziczy zamiast towarzystwa innych żołnierzy. Niespotykaną w demaciańskim wojsku swobodę zapewniał jej fakt, że była niezwykle skuteczna w odkrywaniu narastających zagrożeń oraz wyłapywaniu szpiegów. Gdy noxiański zabił dowódcę Zamku Jandelle w Dzień Zatraconej Światłości, talenty Quinn znów okazały się przydatne. Zabójca umknął batalionom rycerzy posłanym w pościg za nim, ale Quinn i Valor dopadli go po jednym dniu pościgu wypełnionym pułapkami, kontratakami i zasadzkami. Powróciła z ostrzem zabójcy, dzięki czemu zyskała przydomek — Skrzydła Demacii. Quinn pozostała w Jandelle wystarczająco długo, aby otrzymać odznaczenie, a następnie razem z Valorem opuściła miasto i powróciła do dziczy, gdzie czuli się najlepiej. Od tego czasu Quinn przemierza cały świat w służbie Demacii, ryzykując życiem podczas wypraw na północ do Freljordu oraz zapuszczając się głęboko na teren imperium Noxusu. Za każdym razem powracają z Valorem z informacjami kluczowymi dla bezpieczeństwa Demacii. Mimo że jej metody nie wpasowują się w strukturę demaciańskiego wojska, nikt nie wątpi we wręcz nadprzyrodzoną świetność Quinn i Valora na polu walki. Zasady przetrwania Quinn czekała, aż rozpalą ognisko na leśnej polanie i osuszą kilka bukłaków wina. Ruchy pijanych żołnierzy są łatwiejsze do przewidzenia. Chciała, by upili się wystarczająco, by działać głupio, lecz nie bezmyślnie. Błędy popełniane w dziczy są niczym wyrok, a ci mężczyźni właśnie popełnili dwa. Spore. Rozpalając ognisko dali dowód zbytniej pewności siebie, a pijąc wino, ukazali swą pewność, że nikt ich nie śledzi. Zasada numer jeden: '''zawsze' zakładaj, że ktoś cię śledzi.'' Przeczołgała się na brzuchu przez błoto, używając łokci, by zbliżyć się do wydrążonego, zbutwiałego pnia leżącego na skraju polany. Pod wpływem deszczu las zamienił się w grzęzawisko. Będzie musiała spędzić kilka godzin na wydłubywaniu z ubrań robaków i dżdżownic. Zasada numer dwa: przeżycie '''nigdy' nie ustępuje miejsca godności.'' Uważając, by nie spojrzeć prosto w ogień i nie stracić ostrości widzenia, naliczyła pięciu mężczyzn — o jednego mniej, niż się spodziewała. Gdzie był szósty żołnierz? Quinn zaczęła ostrożnie przesuwać się w prawo, lecz zamarła, gdy poczuła włosy jeżące się na karku — ostrzeżenie z góry. W ciemności za drzewami dostrzegła cień. Wojownika. Odzianego w czarną, skórzaną zbroję. Poruszał się umiejętnie i bezszelestnie wśród leśnego poszycia. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i rozejrzał wśród mroku, nie zdejmując dłoni z owiniętej drutem rękojeści miecza. Czy mógł ją zauważyć? Raczej nie. — Hej, Vurdin! — zawołał jeden z żołnierzy siedzących dookoła ogniska. — Lepiej się pospiesz, jeśli chcesz spróbować tego wina. Olmedo zaraz całe wypije! Zasada numer trzy: bądź '''cicho'.'' Mężczyzna zaklął. Jego frustracja wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Quinn. — Cicho — syknął. — Chyba słyszeli cię aż w samym Noxusie. — Nikogo tam nie ma, Vurdin. są pewnie zbyt zajęci polerowaniem zbroi, by mieli czas za nami gonić. Chodź, napij się! Mężczyzna westchnął i zwrócił się w stronę ognia, wzruszając ramionami. Quinn powoli wypuściła powietrze. Ten nie był taki głupi, ale i on uwierzył, że wokoło nikogo nie ma. Zasada numer cztery: nie pozwól '''głupim' towarzyszom, by sprowadzili cię do swojego poziomu.'' Quinn uśmiechnęła się i zerknęła w górę, by spojrzeć na granatową smugę — cień sylwetki swego towarzysza odcinający się nieznacznie od burzowych chmur. obniżył swój lot, a Quinn skinęła. Wiele wspólnych lat sprawiło, że nie potrzebowali słów, by się porozumieć. Zatoczyła krąg prawą dłonią i uniosła trzy palce. Wiedziała, że Valor wszystko widzi i doskonale rozumie, o co jej chodzi. Zasada numer pięć: gdy nadejdzie czas działania, '''nie wahaj się'.'' Quinn mogła załatwić tych żołnierzy po cichu i z zaskoczenia, lecz obecność Noxian tak daleko wewnątrz granic Demacii odczuwała jako zniewagę. Chciała, by mężczyźni wiedzieli, kto ich dopadł i zrozumieli, że Demacia to nie jakaś prymitywna, plemienna kultura, która łatwo da się zmiażdżyć potędze Noxusu. Podjęła decyzję. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i zbliżyła do obozu, jakby jej obecność była najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Stanęła na granicy światła rzucanego przez ognisko. Na głowę zarzucony miała kaptur, a naoliwiona peleryna okrywała jej kształty. — Oddajcie mi to, co ukradliście, a nikt dzisiaj nie zginie — powiedziała, wskazując głową skórzany chlebak z wyszytym mieczem ze skrzydłami, symbolem Demacii. Noxianie zerwali się na równe nogi, mrugając oczami, by dostosować wzrok do mroku na skraju lasu. Quinn niemal się roześmiała na widok ich niezgrabnych prób wyciągnięcia mieczy. Ten, który prawie się na nią natknął, ukrywał swe zaskoczenie, lecz po chwili rozluźnił się, widząc, że jest sama. — Daleko od domu zawędrowałaś, dziewczyno — powiedział, unosząc swój miecz. — Nie tak daleko jak ty, Vurdin. Zmarszczył brwi, słysząc swoje imię. Quinn wyobrażała sobie, jak jego umysł pracuje, gdy starał się oszacować, ile wie. Mężczyźni zaczęli się rozchodzić, by ją otoczyć. Ciaśniej owinęła się peleryną. — Oddajcie mi sakwę — powtórzyła, pozwalając, by w jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta znudzenia. — Brać ją! — wrzasnął Vurdin. To były jego ostatnie słowa. Quinn zarzuciła pelerynę na ramię, odsłaniając swoje lewe ramię. Czarny, błyszczący bełt wystrzelony z jej wielostrzałowej kuszy trafił Vurdina w oko. Żołnierz padł, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Drugi bełt przebił pierś mężczyzny po lewej. Pozostała czwórka rzuciła się na nią. Przeszywający dźwięk wdarł się w nocną ciszę, gdy Valor spadł na nich z wysokości niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Jego skrzydła wydęły się, gdy rozpostarł je szeroko, by zatoczyć szeroki krąg w powietrzu. Zakrzywione szpony rozerwały twarz jednego z Noxian, a ostry, orli dziób rozłupał czaszkę następnego. Trzeci żołnierz zdołał unieść swą broń, lecz Valor zatopił szpony w jego ramieniu i powalił go na ziemię. Orli dziób uderzył i szarpanina natychmiast ustała. Ostatni Noxianin odwrócił się i ruszył pędem w stronę drzew. Zasada numer sześć: jeśli przyjdzie ci '''walczyć', zabijaj od razu.'' Quinn opadła na jedno kolano i wypuściła parę bełtów ze swej kuszy. Wbiły się w plecy żołnierza i wyszły z powrotem przez pierś. Udało mu się dobiec do skraju polany, gdzie padł i przestał się ruszać. Quinn pozostała bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w puszczę i upewniając, że w okolicy nie czai się więcej wrogów. Usłyszała jedynie dźwięki życia tętniącego w nocnym lesie. Wstała, a Valor podleciał do niej z trzymaną w szponach torbą pełną wojskowych depesz, którą ukradli Noxianie. Upuścił sakwę, a Quinn złapała ją w wolną rękę i zarzuciła na ramię jednym płynnym ruchem. Valor przysiadł jej na ramieniu. Jego ciało wciąż drżało z podniecenia wywołanego przez polowanie. Szpony i dziób ptaka błyszczały czerwienią. Przechylił głowę w bok, a w jego nakrapianych złotem oczach rozbłysło rozbawienie. Wyszczerzyła zęby. Łącząca ich więź była tak silna, że potrafiła odgadnąć jego myśli. — Też się nad tym zastanawiałam — powiedziała. — Jak tym Noxianom udało się zapuścić tak daleko w głąb Demacii? Orzeł zaskrzeczał. Quinn przytaknęła, zgadzając się z nim. — Tak, też tak myślałam. — powiedziała. — A więc na południe. Zasada numer siedem: znajdź towarzysza, któremu zawsze możesz '''zaufać'.'' cs:Quinn/Příběh de:Quinn/Hintergrund en:Quinn/Background fr:Quinn/Historique ru:Quinn/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów